Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries
The Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries are originally playable characters in the game Team Fortress Classic, but now serve as the antagonists in the TF2 comics. The TFC Mercs were hired by Gray Mann to seek out the Administrator and retrieve the Australium she stole from Mann Co. But after capturing the TF2 Mercs and Miss Pauling for integration on the Administrator's whereabouts, the TFC Mercs learn that their employer has been using a machine powered by Australium to achieve immortality. So true to the saying: "Never trust a Merc", the TFC Mercs betray Gray Mann, tearing the life-extending machine from his back and leaving him to die. They continue with their mission, but now want all the stolen Australium for themselves so they can live forever. Current TFC Team Members *TFC Heavy Weapons Guy (seemingly the leader, killed by TF2 Heavy when he pulled out the life extending machine off him) *TFC Scout (Real name: Greg. Killed along with TFC Soldier by TF2 Pyro using his flamethrower) *TFC Soldier (Real name Ross. Killed along with TFC Scout by TF2 Pyro using his flamethrower) *TFC Sniper (Real name Virgil. Killed by TF2 Sniper using the TFC Sniper's Sniper riffle against himself.) *TFC Engineer (Real name: Fred Conagher. the father of TF2 engineer, and the son of Radigan Conagher) *TFC Demoman (Was strangled to death by TF2 Spy using his foot shackles after Zhanna punched TFC Demoman to the ground) *TFC Spy (Killed after TF2 Soldier punch him hard enough to snap his neck) *TFC Pyro (Real name: Beatrice. She was killed after Zhanna dropped a live incendiary grenade down her suit) *TF2 Medic Gallery Old heavy.jpg|The TFC Heavy weapons guy in the current days. Young TFC heavy.jpg|The TFC Heavy in his younger days in Team fortress classic. Greg's evil grin..jpg|The TFC demoman's evil grin. TFC scout evil grin .jpg|The TFC scout's evil grin. The TFC demoman evil grin.jpg|The TFC soldier's evil grin Engineers father Evil grin.jpg|The TFC engineer's evil grin. 1930 mercs.jpg|The team fortress classic mercenaries in 1930. Bea.jpg|The TFC Pyro's real face, bea. Beas death.jpg|The TFC Pyro's death. TFC spy death.jpg|The TFC Spy's death. Greg death.jpg|The TFC Demoman's death. TFC medic.jpg|The TFC Medic. (The one that is missing from the team, and is presumed dead.) TFC sniper death.PNG|the TFC Sniper's death. TFC scout and soldier death.PNG|the TFC Soldier's and TFC Scout's final moments before their death. TFC soldier and Scout blow up.PNG|the TFC Soldier's and TFC Scout's death. TFC Heavy reveal.PNG|the TFC Heavy revealing the other teams. TFC Heavy death.PNG|the TFC Heavy's death. Trivia *For some reason, the original TFC Medic is missing from the group, this may imply that he is either deceased or retired from the team. Category:Mercenaries Category:Old Villains Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Teams Category:Webcomic villain Category:Traitor Category:The Heavy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Provoker Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassin Category:Hunters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Serial Killers Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Spouses Category:Depowered Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elderly Category:Empowered Villains